LEGION OF STEEL
by demyx-fan-10
Summary: oc's needed! R&R plz. basically,metal versions of all characters form an army,and the good guys kick robot butt. sorry about the same two chapters. i made a mistake. anyway,this is my first fanfic. so,please if u flame me,at least include suggestions! plz
1. Chapter 1

legion of steel

disclaimer:i don't own sonic,shadow,nights,reala or anything else but the fan-characters.

_umm....i can't really think of anything to say,so...here is the story!_

chapter one:intro/meet the cast!

who's who:dark:a dragonhog,a hybrid of a dragon, and a hedgehog and a controls darkness.

dark:hi.

night:a dragonhog and darks brother. he controls darkness as well.

doom:a friend of dark,he has katanas,and two sawed-off shotguns. he has feathered wings. also,he is my representative in this story.

metal dark: one of the antagonists of the story, he is darks fierce rival.

metal night:another antagonist,he is night's fierce rival.

steel doom: doom's fierce rival.

protodaxa:one of the protagonists,his body is made up of thousands of microscopic creatures,whose bites cause painful blisters.

sonic:do i REALLY have to tell you about the blue blur?

shadow: no need to tell you about him,either.

_NiGHTS:THE dreamdemon of sega!_

_reala:the rival of the dreamdemon of sega!_

_well,thats the end of chapter 1! hope you enjoyed it! _

_metal dark:they BETTER have._

_now then here is a sneak peek of the next chapter!_

dark is walking along a path.....and suddenly hears something. he immediately turns into a half dragon,half hedgehog. he flies off the path,at his highest speed. a metal dragonhog appears and starts to chase him. it is gaining....getting closer. suddenly a loud buzz filled the air. metal dark starts fleeing,only to find doom blocking his way. all paths are blocked....and metal dark uses a supernova of electricity.

chapter 2:enter metal dark

dark is walking along a path.....and suddenly hears something. he immediately turns into a half dragon,half hedgehog. he flies off the path,at his highest speed. a metal dragonhog appears and starts to chase him. it is gaining....getting closer. suddenly a loud buzz filled the air. metal dark starts fleeing,only to find doom blocking his way. all paths are blocked....and metal dark uses a supernova of electricity. protodaxa manages to dodge it. angered,he swarms into a crack in metal darks armor. inside,he starts shredding everything not of importance. including all wires. he swarmed out. metal dark blew up. protodaxa carried the others back to the base,while pondering about the robot.

_R&R PLEASE! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT,AND I WIL MAKE MORE! oc's allowed!_

_p.s.:i am not good at capitalizing sentences so i AM trying my best. _


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:enter metal dark

dark is walking along a path.....and suddenly hears something. he immediately turns into a half dragon,half hedgehog. he flies off the path,at his highest speed. a metal dragonhog appears and starts to chase him. it is gaining....getting closer. suddenly a loud buzz filled the air. metal dark starts fleeing,only to find doom blocking his way. all paths are blocked....and metal dark uses a supernova of electricity. protodaxa manages to dodge it. angered,he swarms into a crack in metal darks armor. inside,he starts shredding everything not of importance. including all wires. he swarmed out. metal dark blew up. protodaxa carried the others back to the base,while pondering about the robot.


	3. Chapter 3

dark was currently unconscious. he was currently,in his mind,reliving his very painful childhood. tortured by his foster father,erazor djinn,he was experiencing extreme pain. he recalled the last straw...sentencing him to public execution. his mother was killed in front of him... his friends were killed in front of him...and he remembered,crystal clear,the rage,hate,the irresistible desire to see erazor djinn,DEAD,RIPPED TO SHREDS! he began to change...into..his true dark side...void dark. he ripped free his bounds, and slaughtered erazor djinn.. he could hear a voice calling to him. dark...dark..DARK! WAKE UP! darks eyes snapped open. he sat up,and looked up. protodaxa was standing above him. that was a scary dream,dark. what have you been watching,recently? that was no dream. that was a flashback. hmm..you mean..yes,i did do that and have been tortured. no wonder you never want to talk about it! wait till the others hear about it! daxa!(protodaxa's nickname is daxa)yes? do not tell the other's about this. i have no wish to be bombarded with questions now. okay,okay. (under his breath) i will tell everyone. I HEARD THAT! okay,okay. dark took out a book. he sighed,started to close it,and then stopped. it won't matter if i go in,now. after all,i have told myself hundreds of times,erazor djinn is dead. he decided to take a chance. he would go in tonight. he would show them his house...and show them his girlfriend angle.


	4. envy arrives

it is a bright and sunny day.

at the headquarters:

doom:so,envy,you want to join?

envy:yes,i do.

dark:hmm....we will have to see... we do need a wolf..so,you may join.

suddenly a buzz fills the air.

envy: YIKES!

a swarm of blood red(yes this is his skin color)appeared,and formed into protodaxa.

and you are?

envy:my names envy..

dark: creeped out? i don't blame you. he gave me the creeps at first,to.

but,he has his uses. yes,i do.

suddenly a flute could be heard.

dark:hello,NiGHTS.

NiGHTS:darn,you got me.

reala:darn...you got me to.(he had been seen by protodaxa)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5....silver wolf.

so,you'd like to join,silver wolf?

yes.

PROTODAXA!

a buzz filled the air.

protodaxa appeared.

what?

sign this wolf in.

envy:great,another wolf!suddenly...a white cat appeared.

hi,i am angel.(she is darks girlfriend)

suddenly the roof burst open!

metal dark(now repaired) grabbed angel by the throat,and said:hand over the book,or she dies.

dark:is that a threat?

because,you _really_ don't want to see me angry.

he flew over to metal dark....and right before he was about to slash angels throat,dark stopped the knife with his fingers.

now,now,we need angel,metal.

that means,no choppy-choppy slicey-slicey.

suddenly....a blur of blue appeared! sonic! i knew you would come! and i brought help!

???:CHAOS SPEAR!

it was aimed at dark,and sonic shouted:shadow,are you out of your mind?!

shadow:you will see.

dark,knowing this trick,caught the chaos spear,infused it with darkness,and sent the spear flying at metal dark!

angel caught it,and infused it with darkness,before sending it at doom.

doom caught it,and it became super charged!

he sent it at protodaxa,who multiplied the spear by 1000!

then,dark caught it,and hurled it directly at metal dark.

all 1000 arrows hit.

1 word described metal dark's feelings at the time:OUCH.

silver wolf charged at metal dark,gave him a kick,and metal dark blew up.

dark nodded approvingly.

yep,we could use you,all right.

welcome to the team, silver wolf.


	6. training

it is a rainy day...

dark:we must start training.

INSIDE.

later.......

dark and silver wolf are locked in mock combat.

dark delivers a roundhouse kick,silver wolf blocks it,and sends a burst of fire at him.

dark allows it to hit.

he uses the flame as cover.

silver wolf's P.O.V.

he's tough,but no match for my flame.

wait,what?

he allowed it to hit?

hmm........

i decide to risk saying something.

enjoying the heat?

more then you could ever imagine!

what?!

in case you have forgotten,i am half dragon!

the fire starts swirling around him,then it just....goes out,revealing dark.

only..he now has scales,dragon wings,a forked tongue, claws on his hands and feet,fangs,and a curved blade sticking out of his right wrist.

he smiles,but it is filled with malice.

he sends a blast of darkness,and i stop it with my fire.

the strength of our beams will decide this.

i think i am winning...till he smiles and says:"very good...but all this time,i have been using 10% of my power in this beam....now i am taking it up to 40!

my beam is immediately defeated,but he shuts it off,and says:"well,we are out of time." i stop my beam,and see that he is sweating. everyone else ran over,and cheered.

we walk out,and that night,dark shows them his real home,in the book...1000 and 1 arabian nights.


	7. a sample of power and wealth

dark:here you go envy*gives 10000000 cookies*

*envy eats them*

envy:hahahahahahaha! take that lust!

dark: come on!

where?

to training!

this time,silver wolf,you will go against-

BOOM!

metal dark:me.

dark:metal! how many times have i told you to stop attacking us?!

metal:i have come for silver wolf.

dark:daxa! get the world rings,now!

protodaxa:*nods*

doom:i have the sol emeralds,and the chaos emeralds!

dark:good!

*darks theme song,gravity hurts,starts playing*

*dark becomes hyper dark*

*he sends a bolt of light and darkness intertwined*

*it sends metal dark flying*

LATER.........

dark:good news. WE ARE GOING ON VACATION

TO A FIVE STAR HOTEL FOR 5 WEEKS!


	8. metal alliance and a new arrival

alyssa,you have been signed up.

alyssa's P.O.V.:i look the apparently pure black hedgehog over.

training already?

yes.

this is too easy.

i summon a panther made of shadows.

it envelops him,and i turn away,thinking that he is finished.

instead,my OWN shadow panther slams into me.

"what?"

dark is standing there,his hand pulsating with darkness.

"did i mention,that i am darkness given a solid form?"

to my surprise,wings burst out of his back,he grows talons,fangs,a forked tongue,a dragons tail, and scales.

"i am a dragonhog."

he runs towards me.

knowing that shadow is useless against him,i prepare to fight.

he doesn't look like he knows martial arts,so that is an advantage.

to my surprise,he avoids every punch and kick i can use,then hits me with a roundhouse kick so hard i am sent flying backwards.

however,he catches me and sets me down. i am surprised at that. he says to me:"this is not real combat,but do not think i will go easy on you. a real opponent wouldn't,and this is training against foes who know no emotion. only cold,hard,logic. and they will not hesitate to kill you,or me.

what they were made to do is kill us.

however,this is an advantage as well. they have no imagination.

now,here."

he tosses a heal unit to me.

you put up a good not good enough.

you will in time learn how to use the environment to your advantage.

now lets try again.

this time,i go all out.

turns out,we are evenly matched in this.

one hour later,we have completed the training.

END P.O.V.

now then,lets have a toast for our new member!

suddenly,metal dark walks in under the white flag of surrender.

hey,you don't think i would miss this party,do you?

you are surrendering?

yeah. i was made with your D.N.A.,remember?

good.

what about metal night?

night:sorry,but it would appear that metal night is still evil.

metal dark:metal night does not know i am here.


	9. the army

metal night was furious.

betrayed by his own friend.

he was stalking around the ship,when he got an idea.

he began to build a cloning machine.

when he was done,he asked for his most powerful and loyal servant.

when he arrived,metal night grabbed him,and threw him into it.

soon,there was about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 of the servant.

then,he stepped into it and made,living,breathing,non-metal versions of himself.

he modified their D.N.A,making them stronger,faster,and completely obedient to him.

he then went into the modifying station.

he had his body modified so that he had panels all over his body that, when opened,revealed guns,flamethrowers,and homing missiles.

he laughed evilly,then said:now.....i have an entire army of troopers.


	10. short chapter

tails was building a new machine....thing.

when he was done,he named it,"darkness focuser"

it attached to darks arm and let him focus his power into a narrow beam,or any shape.

for angel he built the same thing,but with light. for doom:the ability to use:"author powers".

sorry its so short. my mind went blank.


	11. the shadow king

dark was sleeping peacefully until:BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

*the wall blew open,and the shadow king flew in*

dark:what-who are you?!

shadow king:we are the shadow riders. you WILL give me your darkness powers,dark-or she dies. *grabs angel and holds her up by the throat*

dark:dude,you obviously don't know who or what i am.

shadow king:yes i do. you are dark,a hedgehog who controls darkness.

dark:hedgehog-no. controls darkness-no. i am a dragonhog,and i don't just control darkness-i AM darkness!

silver wolf:shadow king!

angel:*uses control over light to shatter shadow king's grip*

*all the members of darks team regroup-and find metal night and steel doom with them*

metal night:he trashed my base. i have a right to be here. i surrender to you,dark-and join your team.

dark:shadow king,beware. you have just triggered the wrath of the dark overlords!

(dark overlords is the name of darks team,and a fitting one)

they charged the shadow king, and the shadow king soon realized that he had two VERY ticked off dragonhogs, and one VERY ticked off team after him, who did NOT like being awakened in the middle of the night, and were quite strong.

he vanished.

dark however,managed to clip a tracking device on him that was microscopic.


End file.
